


Pears

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose taunts the Doctor by Eating Pears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pears

"Does the galley have a microwave?" Rose asked, toting a Sainsbury shopping bag over one shoulder.

The Doctor tried to guess what was in it by the lumps-- but no luck.

"Should be... ask nicely. The Tardis does try to please."

"Ta!" Rose said breezily and sauntered out of the console room.

He put his glasses on and tried to pretend he was tinkering.

But he wasn't. Rose's latest set of luggage was abandoned over by the door, chock full of stuff Jackie swore she needed. Yet all she'd done was take a Sainsbury bag to the galley, in search of a microwave. INTRIGUING.

Quiet as a mouse he slipped down the corridor and crept up to the door of the galley. Stealthily he peered around the door frame.

Sainsbury bag empty on counter. Low hum of microwave. Rose chopping something with a small paring knife. Plate and fork on table.

SMELL OF CHOCOLATE.

"Rose! Fancy finding you here in the galley... microwaving ... chocolate OH DEAR LORD WHAT ARE YOU CHOPPING?!?!?"

"Pears. Mum gave me some perfectly ripe Pears and I intend on eating them."

"PEARS ROSE. PEARS IN MY GALLEY." The Doctor did not think he was an unreasonable man. He had only a few rules. Tiny little, itsy bitsy ruleslings. Like NO PEARS AT ALL, ZIP ZILCH NADA, NONE.

"But Doctor, Mum also gave me this jar of instant chocolate fondue chunks. Just melt in microwave and serve with fruit suitable for dipping. Pears are a dippable fruit."

Bing!

The bowl of chocolate looked SO GOOD. And Rose was about to adulterate it with PEARS.

"BANANAS! BANANAS BANANAS ROSE! Bananas are dippable! Eminently dippable!! Think how well they chunk!"

Rose was seated now, the alluring bowl of chocolate like a liquid pool of sin on one hand, and the horrid platter of chopped pear fermenting in its own stew on the other.

She had the fork in hand. She speared the pear, and began to dip. The Doctor looked away, sorrowfully.

"mmmmmm" Rose moaned. He looked back. Rose was licking her lips with her little brown stained tongue.

She speared another pear. This time he couldn't look away.

"MMMMMMM" she moaned. "Oh, this is so good. Too bad you don't like pears," she said lightly.

"Yes, it's quite terrible isn't it," he agreed with venom.

"oh, MMMMMMMM!!!!!" Rose moaned, pulling the fork from between her lips, eyes closed, body bowed over the table.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Sure you wouldn't like a bit?"

"No."

"Not even ... one nibble?"

"No!"

"The chocolate hides the pear taste..."

"IT COULDN'T POSSIBLY, YOU WRETCHED WOMAN!" the Doctor cried.

Rose ran her tongue around her lips, tasting, testing. She was quite thorough. "I think it does, Doctor," she said, standing.

She got another dollop of chocolate, this time on one perfectly manicured finger, wellll, you say perfectly manicured, if lime green with magenta flowers brushed on could be considered perfect... and she approached the Doctor, intent and menace in every stride.

She held up the chocolatey finger and slowly eased it into her mouth, nibbling and licking, until she pulled it free with a sigh, all clean, and slightly glistening.

The Doctor remembered to breathe.

"I taste chocolate," she said. "What do you taste?" She leaned in, smelling of chocolate and Rose.

Helpless, he stood pinned against the counter. She grabbed both lapels, leaned in, and kissed him until his head was spinning.

...chocolate...  
...chocolate...  
...Rose! mmm, Rose....

and underneath it all ... PEARS!!!

"Augh! ack! ptui, ptui!" The Doctor spat into the Galley sink, washing his mouth out and spitting, glaring at Rose furiously between spits. He finally stalked from the Galley, and when he was a way down the corridor he heard her ring Jackie.

"Nope," she said, "he hated it. And you owe me twenty quid!"

Oh, he would get her back for this. SOMEHOW.

Licking his lips--mmm, chocolatey!-- he pondered the problem.


End file.
